fanfictiondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Attraction Type |Parade |} Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade premiered on February 16, 2013, at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Florida. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes seven floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy Parade and Mickey’s Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. Parade Units *'Mickey’s Adventure Kingdoms:' The parade starts with Pedro from Saludos Amigos in “Airplane Take Wonder”, Airplane Red is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey and Prince Mickey from The Prince and the Pauper drives a Kingdoms named “Adventure of King”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Clarabelle, Max Goof, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Clarice, Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit and Duffy also sing and dance along with him Three Blind Mouseketeers from Three Blind Mouseketeers Tod and Copper from The Fox and the Hound. *'Pinocchio Clock and Music Box (Pinocchio Unit):' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Dutch puppet, a French puppet and four performers. With four "Russian puppet", and a performer in a Clock bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Four Bungee-Jumping Ballerina and Four Trampoline Tin Soldier rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Magical Music Last World (Disney Princess Unit):' On a Magic the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. *'Simba Jungle Fly:' Based on the 1967 and 1994 and 1999 animated film. Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Timon The Lion King and Baloo and Mowgli The Jungle Book and Terk Tarzan. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are 4 Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform Woman Flying Trapeze. *'Aurora Music Sky Dream (Sleeping Beauty Unit):' Based on the 1959 animated film. Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip rides atop a Forest float dominated by a Maleficent Dragon. Eight dancing the ballroom, and Magic lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Jaq and Gus from Cinderella. The bird and rabbit and owl brings up the rear of the float. *'Mulan Joy and Dance Lion (Mulan Unit):' Based on the 1998 animated film. It’s carrying a live-action Mulan and Mushu. A giant animatronic Shan Yu sits on the back of the unit atop a Dance Lion and Swing Dragon, and music from the masterpiece itself Dance Lion and joyful China, music too! Li Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po entertain the crowd, while First Ancestor are pushing stylized giant animatronic, a pair of The Emperor of China, and four ‘jumping’ Cri-Kee entertain the crowd. The Woman China climb atop Dragon Boat Swings on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Rapunzel Kingdom Celebration (Tangled Unit):' Based on the 2010 animated film. Rapunzel’s tower dances atop a giant float raining with Snuggly Duckling Inn. The Flynn Rider leads his dancing team, which is formed of The Pub Thugs dancer. A Pascal the float ending. Show facts *'Show run:' February 16, 2013 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' An upbeat version of Jordan Pruitt. Ever Ever After from Enchanted and Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. *'Other Songs Featured:' *'OPENING UNIT:' **''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' *'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' **''"I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "When You Wish Upon a Star"'' *'PRINCESSES UNIT:' **''"Someday My Prince Will Come" / "So This Is Love" / "Almost There" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Ma Belle Evangeline"'' *'JUNGLE UNIT:' **''"Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)"'' *'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' **''"I Wonder" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora"'' *'MULAN UNIT:' **''"Reflection"/ "Honor to Us All" / "I'll Make a Man Out of You" / "A Girl Worth Fighting For"'' *'TANGLED UNIT:' **''"When Will My Life Begin?" / "I've Got a Dream" / "I See the Light"'' Voice Cast Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse Elan Garfias - Pinocchio Katherine Von Till - Snow White Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Aurora Julie Nathanson - Belle Anika Noni Rose - Tiana Maxim Knight - Mowgli Joel McCrary - Baloo Ming-Na - Mulan B.D. Wong - Li Shang Mandy Moore - Rapunzel Zachary Levi - Flynn Rider Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney World Resort